Quinn's Saviour
by Zantichi
Summary: Harley's just about had with The Joker. And then he shoots her. Taken back to the Batcave by Bruce and Dick, Harley contemplates becoming a vigilante with Batman and Robin. Will she stay, or is she to attached to her puddin? T for language and violence. Please, RnR and constructive critisisim!
1. Chapter 1: Her Puddin?

A/N: As corny as it sounds, this story idea actually came from a dream. This story is the first story I've done in ages, and I guess you could call this my official return to fanfics.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget, RnR!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman franchise or DC Comics. If I did, I would be significantly richer than I am now.

Chapter 1:

The bells started ringing in a loud BRRRING. Something had gone wrong, and Harley's boys hadn't disabled the alarm system. Harley Quinn knew, at that moment, she had a beating coming. Her puddin' would often bruise her up when a plan had gone wrong. And this one had gone horribly wrong. They were at Gotham Museum, where the large Pink Panther diamond was being held for a week. It was guarded by 4 armed men, and it was on a weighted pedestal, surrounded by thick laser bars, that traveled from the floor, to the ceiling. The guards and the lasers were easy to get by, but, of course, something had to got wrong. Harley looked around, muttered "This is no place to hide," and started running up the stairs like the devil itself was after her. Harley knew what had gone wrong. That devil, Selina Kyle, had left out the weighted pedestal when she explained the layout to Quinn. Of course, Selina, being a clepto and all, had wanted to keep the diamond safe, so she could steal it later. Lighting flashed across the thin, multicoloured glass of the attic. She slumped, down onto the solid oak floor, her breathing laboured. She listened hard just incase Bat's wandered up here, looking for her Mistah J. There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Fast and erratic, she drew the conclusion that it was her puddin' and she stood. His head rose, bobbing up and down and he drew sharp breaths, his chest heaving from the effort of running up stairs.

"Puddin'!" Harley swooned

"Harley..." The Joker replied, his voice filled with anger and malice. It was then when Harley noticed the eight shooter revolver he was gripping. His brow was furrowed, his face full of rage.

"P-P-Puddin?"

Two dark shadows rose up behind The Joker. Harley missed them, her eyes focused on her Mistah J.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH, CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT?" The Joked roared. He raised the gun, and pulled the trigger. A shadow jumped in front of him, knocking the gun down, altering the course of the bullet. It was Robin, the Boy Wonder, and Harley now owed him her life, because if Robin hadn't of knocked the gun down, the bullet would now be in her brain, not her stomach. The shock of the bullet pushing into her hot flesh, searing her with pain, made her stagger backwards, smashing into the glass. She started to fall, but a strong hand grabbed down at her. She looked up, straight into the handsome face of Batman.

'What nice eyes...' Harley thought, as she slowly lost consciousness.


	2. How much did ya drink last night Harl?

A/N: this chapter came out after a long time, and a series of unfortunate events that was caused by; A holiday, corrupt files, crashing computers, a 12 day cruise, power cuts, a serious amount of procrastination and a banana. Nevertheless, it is here and without further ado...

Harley Quinn woke, stalagmites hanging above her, giant spikes jutting down. Stalagmites or stalactites? Harley never remembered, she was a psychologist after all, not a geologist. She sat up, yawning.

"Geez Harl, how drunk did ya get last night? You ended up in some big old man cave." She glanced around, her eyes finally resting on the gigantic Cray supercomputers.

"It's even got a jacking off station..." As the events of last night started to finally sink in she exclaimed in fright

"Shit! Mistah J shot me, and now I'm in the B-Mans cave!"

"And I would suggest not moving so erratically next time," a voice cut in, disrailing Harley's train of thought. "Because 1, it gave me a freaking heart attack, and 2, too much movement, and the blood will start rushing to the wound on your abdomen, and I don't want to go through the stress of saving you again,"

"Is that you, bird brain?" Harley asked. She turned and saw the muscular outline of Nightwing.

"Oh wait, sorry it's Dickwing, or is it Nightdick? Nah, I prefer just Dick, or Dickhead, dontcha?" Nightwing sighed, his long dark wispy hair poking out like a lions mane.

"You can call me Dick if you like..." He muttered.

"Oh so this boy likes it rough!" Harley giggled. It was then she noticed the large, blood stained bandage around her stomach.

"9mm frag round," Nightwing informed. "It was a bugger to get out,"

"You're lucky I was there in time," came the voice of Tim Drake, better known as Robin.

"Ya know, I've been thinkin'"

"Oh dear Robin, she's been thinking."

"Yes, but I've found the best cure for that is to force her to make us turkey sandwiches."

"Sounds excellent."

"Can you Birdy freaks just listen to me for a sec'?" Harley interjected indignantly.

"Ok, what?"

"If my Puddin', Mistah J,"

"Yeah,"

"Tried to blow my brains out..."

"Yeah,"

"That means he doesn't like me anymore, does it?"

"What were you drinking last night, Harley?"

"Awwh, couple bottles of vodka... Some whiskey, some beer and Pinot Noir," "I was wondering, do ya folks have any rum?"

"We do, but you don't get any," came the deep foreboding voice of Batman.

"Oh hayyy B-Man, ya late to the party!"

"Your stay here isn't permanent Quinn, we're keeping you here because I don't trust Arbella Tompkins with you. She would let you die, and it's happened before. Firefly is dead because of her. I can't let that happen to another."

"Aww you care for me...how sweet, but cut the crap. What kinda condition am I in?"

"Stable," Nightwing butted in. "Significant loss if blood due to the size of the bullet, and seeing as it was a frag round..."

"Yeah I get it, my puddin' is a self centred bastard."

"Took you long enough for you to work that out, Quinn." Robin said mockingly.

"Yeah yeah, what ever bird brain..."

A/N:OOOOOOOOOooooooO OC! :D. I'm going to leave it there because its one in the morning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I don't now which way I should take this, so I'll leave it up to you guys,

Should Harley;

a vigilante with batman and robin

them

And

Who should Harley's love interest be? YOU DECIDE (no OC's)

To vote simply answer the questions and leave constructive criticism. Thank you!

Also the person who comes up with the best new name for this FF gets a mention as an OC! Leave your suggestions with the reviews and votes. :D


End file.
